1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a fluid flow coupler, in general. More specifically it deals with a combination that makes up a liquid flow coupling unit which is particularly adapted for use with petroleum tankers when tanks are loaded from deck hatches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been the usual practice in loading tanks of petroleum tankers, to employ a flexible hose that supplies the product. Such hose was lashed in place over the edge of the coaming around a hatch opening located in the top of the tank. The procedure involved handling of the flexible hose in such manner that personnel would enter inside the coaming that surrounds the tank hatch in order to insert the hose into the tank and thereafter to lash the end in order to hold it in place. Among the difficulties and drawbacks encountered were the facts that in such arrangement the hatch opening was not covered during loading. Consequently in bad weather, it was necessary to have special protection as afforded by temporary covers.
Furthermore, the necessity for personnel to enter inside of the coaming that surrounds the hatch opening, created safety hazards since the area would usually be slippery, especially after loading oil. Also, the lashing to hold the hose in place has been known to part and then the hose would jump out of the tank and disperse product in a hazardous manner.
In addition, it has been found that the hose which was lashed in place for loading operations was apt to become kinked where it goes over the coaming around the hatch opening. Consequently, the hose became worn more rapidly than would otherwise be the case which would necessitate costly replacements.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a compact portable coupling unit that overcomes the aforementioned difficulties and provides for easy yet secure attachment of cargo hoses during loading procedures.